Battle In The Bed
by Brave Buizel
Summary: Ash and Pikachu once again lose to Lt. Surge. But Surge gives him a way to earn his badge. Will he take it, quite literally? Read and find out! Ash/Lt. Surge.
1. Chapter 1

Note : So this is an idea I had after one of my friends sent me a rather um weird photo thing? I guess it was a slideshow thing? Anyways you'll now it fi you've seen it. And if you haven't... well it's okay, you can still understand the story if you haven't. So instead of Ash and Pikachu beating Lt. Surge and his Raichu Pikachu once again loses. So how will Ash get his gym Badge now? Read and find out... IF YOU DARE! XD

* * *

Ash Pov.

" PIKACHU! " Ash screamed as he ran up to the fainted mouse Pokémon, holding his buddy in his arms, Brock and Misty also present. Pikachu had lost again. Brock's strategy had worked for a bit but soon Raichu dealt with the speedy Pokémon. However now he couldn't get his badge, and he was stuck here in Vermillion City. " Misty put her hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. " Let's take him to Nurse Joy, you'll beat him. " The three of us stood up and began to walk to the door. But yet I couldn't help but feel this was all my fault, and it all was. Once again Pikachu would have to stay in the hospital, and now would have to deal with knowing he had lost to the Raichu. " Well hold on kid. "

I turned around the Gym Leader, who was now walking up to me and my two friends. " That was a great battle. Tell you what let your friends take your Pokémon to the Pokémon Center and you can earn your badge. " I couldn't I needed to be there when Pikachu woke up. " Sorry sir but I- " Misty interrupted me. " Ash you should take his offer. Then we get go on to the next city and get your next Gym Badge. " I turned to her, knowing that it was a good deal but still, how would I explain it to Pikachu? " But how could I tell Pikachu how I got the badge? " Brock now spoke up, showing he also thought I should take the deal. " Just tell him Surge was impressed with him and gave you the badge anyways. Ash most people don't get this chance when they lose, you should take it. " A pity badge? I wasn't sure I wanted that. But I needed this badge so I guess I would do it.

I handed Pikachu over to Misty. " Okay you guys hurry, I'll be back once I get the badge. " Misty smiled and turned with Brock to leave the Gym. I turned to Surge. " So how am I going to earn this badge? " He smiled. " I have a special task for you. " He turned and began to walk away so I took it as I was supposed to follow him. " What's the task? " Was I going to help save a Pokémon? Maybe I would help him deal with something from Team Rocket. We stopped at a pair od doors and he opened them to reveal...

A bedroom? He pushed me gently inside the room, closing the door behind him. " Uh what am I supposed to do? " He walked up to me, grabbing my shoulders and kissing me passionately, my hat falling of my head in the process. His hands slowly began to move down my back until the reached my ass, which he grabbed in his hands. I blushed fiercely but knew that if I wanted this gym badge then I needed to have sex with him. He broke the kiss and looked at me with a grin. " Well the last one reacted a little different. " ' Last one?! ' " What do you mean? " He kissed me again and as he kissed I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him. We fell on the bed, as he grinned. " Last time this brown haired kid lost to me. Told he could earn his badge. Then he started freaking out when I kissed him. " _' Brown haired kid? '_ " Did he have spikey hair? "

He nodded. " Yeah you know him? " I narrowed my eyes at the thought of Gary. " Yeah he's my rival. " He grinned as his kissed me and began to bite my bottom lip, grinding his hips into my open legs. " Well he wasn't a good lay, hopefully you're better than him. " I knew now that I had to be better than Gary, I was gonna make Lt. Surge want to fuck me over and over again because I was so good. Granted I really didn't know what I was doing but it all felt instinct, like I just somehow knew what to do.

I began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his abs, his dog chain dangling over me as we kissed. I rubbed my hands over the hard muscles, and eventually got to his nipples. As I rubbed over them like I had been all over his chest he moaned, and I took it to continue my actions. I began to squeeze and pinch them, and Surge moaned louder each time. He looked down at me with a smile that was slowly growing on me. " Oh yeah? Let's see how you like it? " He unbuttoned my blue jacket and took of my shirt, throwing both in the corner of the room. He began to lick my nipples, and I moaned loudly. It felt tingly, and the pleasure was definitely clouding my judgment. Actually that would be the gym badge, making me have sex with the sexy gym leader...

I let my hands grip his sandy blonde hair, but he lifted his head to kiss me again, he tongue invading my mouth. It licked everywhere and I left my own tongue mingle with his, but soon both of us were in a fight inside my mouth. As he made out he reached for my belt. I jumped, breaking the kiss in the process. Surge looked at me with his lust filled eyes. " Don't be embarrassed, you're doing amazing so far. And you won't be the only ne naked, trust me. " I looked at his belt buckle and he held my hand in his, leading to his belt. I undid the belt as he let go, and pulled his black pants to show his green jockstrap, with even his own initials on the hem.

He then moved to lay on his back, motioning for me to come over with his finger. " Come on, so me what you got. "I moved over on the bed and sat between his legs, my face inches from his hard on. I pulled it down and it revealed his cock, which was about 8 inches long. However it was extremely thick, and it dribbled pre cum from the tip. He placed his hand behind my head, motioning for me to start. " Go on, you can do it. " I opened my mouth and took him inside, tasting the salty yet tasty pre cum. He moaned loudly and I continued, moving up and down slowly. He kept moaning, his hands behind my head forcing me down on his shaft.

I began to incorporate my tongue, licking his head and anywhere my tongue went as I moved faster up and down on his dick. He moaned louder, gasping. " Oh yeah, just like that. Mmm. " I used my hands to hold the appendage, as if I were giving him a hand job. Surge began groaning. " I'm- I'm, close! " I stopped, much to his displeasure. " Why'd you stop? " He said angrily, with a childish pout, and a red hue on his cheeks. I unbuckled my own belt and took off both my jeans and underwear, throwing them to the side. " You said we'd both be naked by the end of this. Were you lying? Cause it's not good to start a relationship on lies. " He huffed " What makes you think I would date you? " I held his face in my hands, kissing him passionately. I broke the kiss, sitting own his crotch, his cock in rubbing against my ass. " Who said anything about dating? "

Surge grinned and switch positions, as my legs were once again spread and I was underneath him. " You're my kinda type then with that comment. " We kissed as he held his dick in his hands, rubbing the tips against my hole. I saw him reach for the table and open the drawer, pulling out a condom. I however took it in my hands and threw it away in la la land with our clothes. " Who said we needed that? " He grinned again, grabbing for a bottle of lube. He rubbed it on his fingers, and slid one finger inside my ass unexpectedly. I gasped in pain but he just bent his head down, biting my bottom lips, giving my sloppy kisses on my open lips, I gasped each time it moved in and out. He slid another in and soon another, and he pulled them out just as I was beginning to enjoy it.

He grabbed the bottle and began to lube up his own cock, until it shined the substance. He lift my legs onto his shoulders and positioned himself at my entrance. " Ready? " I nodded, and I knew it was really convincing. But he slid the tip of his dick in, and I gasped at the pain. He was so thick, it hurt so bad, like slowly a wildfire had started and it raged on, slowly spreading. Eventually I adjusted and gasped the word " Move. " He complied, slowly going deeper and deeper into my ass. Eventually he reached the end of his shaft, and I couldn't help but rejoice. He didn't know how he could take any more of Surge. Once I adjusted I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his lips as I moaned. He began to move, slowly, and kept his hands at my waist.

However the pain faded, and the pleasure of his cock moving inside me felt like a rainbow after a hurricane. I moaned loudly, breaking our kiss. He shoved me back down on the bed, kissing me fiercely. He began to move faster and I gasped as his thrusts speed up. He held my hands above my head, and began to suck on my neck. " Surge... " Was all I made out as he continued. My neck was definitely my weak spot. We continued like this, kissing and moaning each other's names, until I saw stars and moaned loudly, and I was sure that Brock and Misty could hear me from the Pokémon Center. Surge however managed to do the same thing over and over again, and I felt my climax was close.

" Surge... I'm-I'm close! " I gasped, moaning his name repeatedly. He then nibbled my ear lobe softly, and whispered " Keep saying my name. " " Surge... " He chuckled. " Louder... You want this badge right? " Surge! " I gasped, arch my back as I tried to not cum at hiss speedy and hard thrusts. " Maybe I should just stop then... " " SURGE! " I came as I came in massive spurts, my cum getting all over my stomach and chest, and Surge's rock hard abs. My hole tightened, and he groaned. " I'm not gonna last much longer, do you want me to pull out? " I kissed his, this time I came out on top and Surge had to protests. I switched our positions, and I rode his 8 inches as he moaned. My hands were on his chest, and one of his hands was on my waist, the other spanking my ass, and each time I moaned. " Ash... fuck I'm gonna- AHH! " I felt his seed spill into my ass, and some leaked out in little rivers, going down his thick cock. He pulled out, cum spilling out of my ass. But still there was so much, and with all the cum inside me I felt so full, and the cum also felt warm, giving me a tingly feeling inside. Though maybe it meant more, or maybe it didn't. " You were definitely better, you earned that Gym Badge. But first, I think there's a mess you need to clean up. "

Get got on his knees, and grabbed my raven hair, once again putting me in his crotch, his cock once again in my face. I sucked it, licking any and all of his semen that still remained It tasted good, and I licked it like I would a popsicle. I hadn't noticed Surge had a phone out, and was taking pictures of me doing this task. " Oh this one's a keeper. " He said showing me a picture, and it was off me with my eyes half way closed, and my tongue licking his cock, and on my tongue was some of his cum.

I smiled at the picture, as he gave me a copy, and that's how I earned my third gym badge, lost my virginity, beat Gary, and found myself a good friend and ocassionaly, one with benefits. " Ash! " Misty's yell brought me out of it. " You gonna stand there or are we gonna go get your next badge? " I smiled, and followed them, stuffing the picture inside my jacket.

* * *

Note : So yeah this is over! Maybe will be more than a One-Shot but I definitely think that we need more stories with Ash/Lt. Surge, I just think it's a great pairing! Anyways leave a favorite if you liked it, and check out my profile for other stories, I will be having another Pokémon story out soon which will have multiple chapters and some Ash/OC and Ash/Gary, and I have a Pokémon Horror story set to come out soon, and I will make a multiple chapter story for this pairing! However the feedback will determine it's release date so if you want me to work on it right away Read, Favorite, Review, and I'll see ya all soon. Luv Ya All!

 **Shouldn't Come Back** : _Demi Lovato_

 **Change** : _Carrie Underwood_

 **Cannibal** : _Ke$ha_

 **Our Song** : _Taylor Swift_

 **Innocence** : _Avril Lavigne The Queen!_ X)


	2. Huge Update

Note: Hello! Have you received a random message about this fic being updated? Don't worry it's not a dream, it's true! So I honestly just remembered this account existed and then looked around and saw a few things I should do since I promised them or they bother me personally. Firstly is finishing unfinished work. Any stories not complete will become complete. Second is promised releases. Everything on my Author's page will be made, as well as any specific requests with plot or details, any that just state a pairing or a fandom will be ignored. This includes the part two of Battle In The Bed and the sequel to Broken. Third, and maybe the most annoying/embarrassing, errors. These will be fixed, and stories will also be given additional details as well. Now that I have the time I could spend hours writing and that means a lot of words. I will write the chapter, check for errors, and leave a note for the next story I will be updating, and then upload it to the story. One chapter a day will be promised, and might be updated around 10:00 pm PST, give or take a few hours. Again, sorry for the people who liked the work ( Which I am not proud of, it lacks the details it should have and is filled with errors ) I made. However one issue... After this is all done I have considered keep it all up and becoming inactive... permanently. I plan to have all of these stories done by the beginning of 2018, the latest being the end of January of that year. I feel bad for giving a few months of work and then leaving again but who knows, maybe I'll find a reason to stay. Anyways, I hope some of you find this to be good news. I will have started these changes a week from now, maybe earlier.

\- Buizel


End file.
